the_new_teen_titans_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Opposites Attract
Opposites Attract is the fifth episode of season 1. It is the overall fifth episode of the series. Summary Raven has had to put up with Beast Boy for too long. But when she finds him in her room, she draws the line. But things get freaky at Titans tower when Raven and Beast Boy switch bodies! Plot The episode begins with Raven meditating until she is interrupted by Beast Boy. He asks what she's doing. Raven knocks him into the wall then she teleports away. Beast Boy wonders why Raven is always so mean to him. I her room, Raven wonders why Beast Boy is always so annoying. Cyborg enters the tower with a pizza. The Titans choke down the pizza. Raven enters the room and makes some tea. Beast Boy asks if she wants any pizza. Raven punches him and exits the room. Beast boy asks the others why Raven's always mean to him. Robin replies with a simple answer "I don't know." Cyborg suggests that he looks in her diary. Later that night, Beast Boy sneaks into Raven's room. He looked for her diary on a shelf until Raven comes in. She yelled at Beast Boy, causing him to back up into a shelf. A jar of dust falls off the shelf and breaks, covering Beast Boy and Raven in it. Raven blasts Beast Boy out of the room. The next morning, Beast Boy wakes up and sees that he's in Raven's room. He says he was sleep walking. Meanwhile, Raven wakes up and sees that she's in Beast Boy's room. She thinks she was sleep floating and walks to the bathroom. Beast Boy gets up and sees in Raven's mirror. At the same time, Raven looks in the bathroom mirror only for them both to see that they've switched bodies! Raven runs to her room only to run into Beast Boy. Both of them let out a second scream. Beast Boy starts freaking out and things start floating around him. Raven says to stop panicking since her powers are controlled by emotions. They decide not to tell the others. They wonder what could have caused this. Raven remembers the jar of dust that fell on them. She put to pieces to together to see that it was Transfiguration dust. Raven says that they should just pretend to be each other until they can figure out how to fix this. Minutes later, they emerge from there room. They agree never to speak of that again. They enter the kitchen with Cyborg and Starfire in the living room and Robin reading the paper in the kitchen. Beast Boy picks up his favorite cereal only for him to remember that Raven only drinks her herbal tea in the morning. He hands to box to Raven the box and struggles to open a bag of tea. Raven pours the cereal in a bowl and adds milk she takes a bite only for her to spit it out. Beast Boy open the bag causing it to go everywhere. Raven whispers what he's supposed to do. Cyborg and Starfire then enter the room. Cyborg asks "Beast Boy" if he want to play his new game. Raven replies "Maybe Later". All the gasp. She then gets up and runs to her room. Minutes Later, Beast Boy pours the tea in the cup and takes a sip. He realizes how awful it tastes and throws up in a plant. Robin tries to change the subject and while they're distracted, Beast Boy pours the tea in the plant. The plant die. He grabs a bag of chips and runs off. He enters Raven's room only to see ravens in there. Beast Boy start eating the chips until Raven throws them on the ground. Beast Boy dives for the fallen snack food. Raven has successfully rebuilt the jar and it says the on the second sunset the spell becomes permanent. Cyborg and Starfire listen from outside the door. Cyborg thinks that Beast Boy and Raven up to something. They come up with a plan. Starfire will hang out with Raven and see if she slips up while Cyborg will hangout with Beast Boy and see if he slips up. Cyborg and Starfire open the door to see "Beast Boy" pinning "Raven" to the wall Starfire grabs Beast Boy and o town. Cyborg makes Raven play video games. That night, Beast Boy and Starfire come home. Beast Boy and Raven try to figure out how to change back. Cyborg and Starfire tell Robin about their theory, but Robin doesn't seem to care. Later, Cyborg comes in with pizza. Beast Boy sits down at the table ready to eat. Robin asks why Raven is sitting at the table with them. They then eat the pizza while Beast Boy has to choke down another cup of tea. Later that night, the titans head to bed. Beast Boy heads to his own room. Robin sees him and asks why Raven's heading into Beast Boy's room. Beast Boy then spends the night in Raven's room. The next morning Raven wakes up late she believes Beast Boy's body is Rubbing off on her. She goes to the kitchen to see that Beast Boy's there making tea. When it's done, Beast Boy tries to choke it down while Raven tries to choke down the cereal. Raven and Beast Boy head back to Raven's room to think of a plan. Cyborg and Starfire try to look through the vent. Cyborg's robotic eye stretch's out to see through the vent. Beast Boy plays a video game while Raven thinks of a way to change back. Beast Boy says he felt a shiver down his spine. Raven says he's sensing a presence. He tries concentrating, a sees something's in the vent. Raven tries transforming into a bird, but fails. She ends up falling onto Beast Boy right when Cyborg and Starfire come in. Raven tries to explain, but is interrupted by the crime alert. Robin says C-1 and the Robot Commandoes are attacking down town. The Titans head to the T-Car. Starfire stares at Beast Boy and Raven. As Cyborg looks at her through the mirror. Robin notices and asks if he's missing something. They say no. The Titans arrive to find the robots stealing technology. Robin slows them down, Cyborg retrieves the technology, Starfire destroys the robot soldiers. Robin tells Raven to catch C-1, but Beast Boy (not knowing how to use Ravens powers) accidentally blasts the Titans, allowing C-1 to escape, and secretly attaching a bomb to Beast Boy's/Raven cloak. On the way home, Robin yells at Beast Boy for messing up the mission. Back at the tower, Raven realizes there are only a few hours till sunset. She and Beast Boy try to figure out a way. Raven suddenly remembers something. She pulls out a potion that can reverse a spell. Both of need to take a sip to change back. Raven takes a sip, but Beast Boy refuses on a count of it smelling funny. Raven then rushes out all her anger on Beast Boy. Beast Boy then feels the shivering again, but this time much harder. Everything around him starts flying. Raven tells him to calm down, but he can't. She then notices the bomb on his/her cloak. She tries to warn him, but he won't listen. The bomb explodes, knocking them both out. Hours later, Beast Boy wakes up thinking it was all a dream. Only to see that he and Raven are tied up at one of Slade's bases with only a few minutes till sunset. C-1 reveals that he stole the tech to finish that new super weapon that he will test on them. Raven, who is still holding the potion, gives it to Beast Boy to drink, but C-1 takes it. Beast Boy tries to explain the switch, but it doesn't make a difference. Raven tells Beast Boy why she's always mean to him. C-1 on tells the Titans that he's captured their friends. The other Titans come and are ambush by robots. The weapon is almost ready. Beast Boy escapes and tries to get he potion, but is caught by C-1. The weapon is about to fire only for Beast boy to finally use Raven's powers (at an attempt to free his friends) to teleport the weapon right above him. Beast Boy dodges the weapon causing it to blast C-1. Beast Boy tries to get the potion, but is attacked by more robots, causing the potion to fall on the ground. With only thirty seconds till sunset. Beast Boy tries reaching for the potion only for it to be crushes by C-1, who legs were destroyed by the blast. With only five seconds till sunset, Beast Boy does something the Titans never thought they'd see Raven do, he licks the potion off the ground. Beast Boy and Raven suddenly switch their bodies back to normal. Raven and Beast Boy then free their teammates and destroy the robots and the weapon. Back at the tower, the titans are eating pizza Beast Boy explains what happened. He then walks into Raven's room and see that she's meditating. He asks if she want's a slice of pizza. Raven accepts, much to Beast Boy's surprise, saying that now she knows what it's like to be him. Beast Boy replies saying the same thing about her. Meanwhile, the other Titans listen outside the door Robin says he never thought he'd see the day where Raven and Beast Boy are nice to each other. Cyborg says he wouldn't count on that. He shows Robin and Starfire pictures of Raven with Beast Boy in her body. They are interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and Raven screaming at Beast Boy. Characters *Raven *Beast Boy *Starfire *Cyborg *Robin *C-1 *Blackfire (cameo *Batman (cameo) *Larry (debut, cameo) *Slade (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first episode where two people switch bodies, in this case, Raven and Beast Boy. The second will be When Worlds Collide Part II, in which it's Robin and Spider-Man. Cultural References *This episode is similar to the Teen Titans episode "Switched". Both involve Raven switching bodies with another Titan, in Teen Titans case, Starfire, and in this case, Beast Boy. Running Gags *Raven asking Beast Boy if he's showered and Beast Boy replying "What's that?" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:Season 1